The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and can be used appropriately for, e.g., a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device including a coil.
Examples of a technique for transmitting electric signals between two circuits to which electric signals at different potentials are input include a technique using a photocoupler. The photocoupler includes a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode, and a light receiving element such as a phototransistor. The photocoupler converts the electric signal input thereto to light using the light emitting element and converts the light again to the electric signal using the light receiving element to transmit the electric signal.
On the other hand, a technique has been developed which magnetically couples (inductively couples) two inductors to each other to transmit an electric signal.
Each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2008-270465 (Patent Document 1) and 2008-277564 (Patent Document 2) discloses a technique related to a microtransformer.